We're Not Gonna Take It
by Dragonsong2795
Summary: A funny crackish Songfic that came to me while I was listening to the song 'We're not gonna take it' by Twisted Sisters. Definitely a One-Shot.


_The Result of an idea I had while listening to the song, I wondered what would happen if Naruto decided he wasn't gonna take it and in typical Naruto style brought all of Konoha along with him._

**We're Not Gonna Take It**

**-SF-**

**One-Shot**

**Songfic**

**-SF-**

A stuffy upright civilian councilor stares at Naruto "Genin Uzumaki, for causing unnecessary harm to Sasuke Uchiha during the emergency mission to rescue him, you are being dishonorably discharged from the Konohagakure no Sato Shinobi Corps. Do you have anything to say for yourself"

Naruto standing at the forefront of all of the Konoha Twelve smirks

"Yeah, just one thing"

A drum starts to beat in a catchy tune in the background and as one the Konoha Twelve shout as one

"_We're not gonna take it"_

As one the Konoha Twelve launch kunai at the Civilian Council. Slaying most of the council.

"_No We ain't gonna take it"_

Naruto jumps backwards to avoid the retaliation from Shinobi bought by the Civilian Council.

"_Oh we're not gonna take it anymore"_

Neji and Hinata in perfect synchronization take down the two door guards.

A guitar joins in with the drums in the background.

"_We've got the right to choose And_"

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Ton-Ton and the entire ANBU corp. joins in the song and start picking off the Civilian Shinobi.

"_There ain't no way we're gonna lose it_"

Iruka and Anko join in by blowing up some shops.

"_This is our Life, This is our Song_"

Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon charge into the fight with the entire Hyūga clan following.

"_We'll fight the Powers that Be just_"

The Elders run out on top of the Hokage Tower to view the devastation and are killed by the timed explosive seals that Kakashi set up.

"_Don't pick our Destiny 'Cause_"

The Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clans come charging into the fight holding heavy pots, riding deer and carrying massive bowls of food.

"_You don't know Us, You don't Belong_"

The Inuzuka charge in with their dogs marking every civilian and civilian store following them.

"_We're not gonna take it"_

Naruto and Sasuke smirk before launching a combination fire and wind jutsu at a civilian mob.

"_No We ain't gonna take it"_

Teuchi and Ayame come into the fight flinging chopsticks and empty bowls at the Council supporters.

"_Oh we're not gonna take it anymore"_

Kurenai traps an entire mob in a Genjutsu of Lee and Gai doing the _Sunset Jutsu_ naked for eternity.

"_Oh You're so Condescending_"

Azuma flings ash clouds at a group of supporters attempting infiltration.

"_Your Gall in never Ending_"

Gai pummels some traitor ANBU with the help of Lee.

"_We don't want Nothin', not a Thing from You_"

Gaara mercilessly crushes an entire mob, while Temari blows some traitor Shinobi into Kankurō's puppets.

"_Your Life is Trite and Jaded_"

Ibiki charges into the fight with the entire T&amp;I department following, holding unholy instruments of pain, misery and humiliation. The Konoha Twelve all shudder when Anko is handed a large scroll.

"_Boring and Confiscated_"

Yakumo Kurama joins in the fight having escaped her uncle, her inner 'demon' enjoys itself torturing supporters.

"_If that's your Best, your Best won't do_"

Itachi and Kisame come flying into the fight from a former Councilors house, which is now smoking.

Then the fighters stop

"_Oh…._"

The Aburame charge into the fight, energized by the music.

"_Oh…._"

Naruto jumps up on a carriage and shouts while riding it through Konoha wearing a cape with Freedom Fighters scrawled on the back.

"_WE'RE RIGHT_"

The Fighters (both sides) responds to his shout with

"_YEAH_"

Sasuke jumps up on Naruto's right and shouts

"_WE'RE FREE"_

The Hyūga clan responds with a strange half shout, half monotone comment.

"_YEAH"_

Sakura jumps up on Naruto's left and shouts

"_WE'LL FIGHT"_

The Akimichi, Yamanaka and Nara shout in response

"_YEAH"_

The Konoha Twelve all shout in Unison

"_YOU'LL SEE"_

All of the Freedom Fighters respond with an enthusiastic

"_YEAH"_

Then they all sing in unison again

"_Oh We're not gonna take it"_

The Civilians loyal to Tsunade join in the fight.

"_No,_ _We're ain't gonna take it"_

ROOT surges out of manholes on the ground to fight the Freedom Fighters

"_Oh We're not gonna take it anymore_"

Deidara blows up a squad of ROOT as he joins in.

"_Oh We're not gonna take it"_

Sasori butchers his way through civilians and ROOT alike.

"_No,_ _We're ain't gonna take it"_

Hidan smirks as several civilians flee from him.

"_Oh We're not gonna take it anymore_"

Kakuzu chuckles looking kinda like a dark Santa as he loots Councilor's houses.

"_No Way!_"

As one the Freedom Fighters (And Akatsuki) slash the throats of ROOT Shinobi with their kunai.

The drums stop and a guitar solo comes on, each on the Freedom Fighters pair off with a member of the opposite gender and start dancing on the ROOT corpses.

Hinata nearly faints as Naruto grabs her.

Sasuke quickly grabs Sakura as she is the lesser of two evils.

Shikamaru tries to run from Temari, but doesn't manage to escape.

Ino ends up dancing with Chōji.

Kiba is stuck dancing with his own sister while his mother pisses herself laughing.

Shino dances with Yakumo, although what he thinks of it is a mystery.

Jiraiya goes flying after trying to get a dance with Tsunade.

Kakashi dances with his _Icha-Icha_ as his partner

Azuma and Kurenai dance together.

The solo stops abruptly and everyone freezes

"_Oh…._"

"_Oh…._"

The Males of the Freedom Fighters all shout.

"_WE'RE RIGHT_"

The Women all respond with

"_YEAH"_

Naruto jumps up onto the Konoha Gate with Hinata and they shout

"_WE'RE FREE_"

Sasuke and Sakura join them with a

"_YEAH_"

Team 10 and Temari leap up to shout

"_WE'LL FIGHT_"

Gaara and Kankurō hover up to respond with

"_YEAH_"

The rest of the Freedom Fighters fling the gates open shouting

"YOU'LL SEE"

The group on top of the Gates shouts out

"YEAH"

The group on the Gates cuts down some ROOT who jumped up to attack them and shout to the world.

"_WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT_"  
"_NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT_"  
"_WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE_"

"_WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT, NO!"_  
"_NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT_"  
"_WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE_"

The group on the Gate jump down and charge to the front of the Freedom Fighters.

"_Just you try and make Us_"

A group of missing Nin come running towards the group with bandits.

"_We're not gonna take it_"

Without even stopping the Fighters start cutting down bandits, a annoyed Anko shouts into one Particularly weak Missing Nins face.

"_Come ON_"

Ibiki puts Anko's newest plaything out of its misery. She nearly growls at him.

"_No We're not gonna take it_"

Kakashi frowns and shouts at the Bandits.

"_You're all Worthless and Weak_"

Naruto slams two bandit's heads together, Hinata next to him cuts down a missing Nin.

"_We're not gonna take it anymore!"_

Tsunade frowns at the weak missing Nins in front of her

"_Now Drop and give me Twenty_"

Gai and Lee both start doing push-ups, yanking down their current opponents with them.

"_Oh We're not gonna take it_"

Shizune in a rare moment of anger rips out something from one of the bandit's vest

"_A Pledge Pin_"

Jiraiya summons in some man-sized toads.

"_No, We're not gonna take it_"

Shizune then flings the Pledge Pin at another bandit's head.

"_Oh you, on your Uniform_"

As a group the Freedom Fighters all Shout.

"_WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE"_

As they walk off into the distance leaving a devastated village and field full of dead and dying Missing Nin and Bandits. Observers from the other villages all have the same thought _'Recruits_'

* * *

_Tell me what you think, I might be persuaded to do others._

_dragonsong2795_


End file.
